


What's Left of Us

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Camp, Cheating, Choi line are brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Moving On, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Taehyun is leaving soon, so he asked Hueningkai if they could do this one last time, their little camping tradition.one thing leads to another and well....stuff happensLots of bottled feelings and past regrets, what could've beens and last minutes dumb decisions in between their banter as they salvage whatever remains of their tattered friendship.In which two best friends, one in love with the other, one dating someone else, give each closure before fate part their ways.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What's Left of Us

Hueningkai’s eyes are drooping as he struggles to stay awake, the boy yawns with a hand going up to cover his mouth. The soft taps of droplets on the tent roof above said him becomes his only company, that and the soft breaths he can hear from the person deep away in slumber on his lap. Hueningkai has one hand in Taehyun’s messy pink hair that he just recently dyed, the slightly elder boy’s head on his lap. 

He had just so happened to wake up a little earlier than usual, although still a bit drowsy with great temptation to just fall back into his sleep. Hueningkai rather savors this rare moment, this rare moment of just the two of them in their own world. He can freely run his fingers through the pink strands as he pleases with no worries and admire the breathtaking beauty he was damned for falling in love with, otherwise known as his best friend, Kang Taehyun.

It rained in the night; it had been really cold so when the raven-haired boy woke up with extra pairs of limbs entangled to him, he wasn’t shocked in the slightest. Taehyun can be quite clingy but it’s a side only his closest friends know of him, the soft affectionate sweetheart behind that intimidating prim and proper vice president of the student council persona he plays at school. 

The same Taehyun who leads meetings with ease and sternness when filing for Soobin’s absences is also the Taehyun who had cuddled up to him and had his arms around Kai unconsciously in his sleep. When Hueningkai had first woken up, he was immediately met with bright pink fluorescent to his face, he had chuckled with a blush and carefully peels the boy away from him so he could sit in their little tent. 

But he really liked the view, the pretty features of his best friend while asleep is enough to take his breath away.

He moved them so Taehyun would be using his lap as a pillow instead, and he would miraculously be able to do it without waking the boy, even with what little space he has to work with since it's not that big of a tent and they’re anything but small.

You could say it’s a silly little tradition that they made when they were kids, every month they would camp together in one of their backyards in turns, the two boys would set everything up themselves and had only needed adult assistance on the first few times. 

They’ll set up the tent, make random crafts with sticks and vines and flower crowns with the flowers they find, eat packed food together and were allowed to make small bonfires for roasted marshmallows when they were a tad bit older, and would sleep in the tent while telling each other their thoughts or simply sharing stories of their lives so far.

Enter middle school and those monthly camping gigs turn into thrice a year, then come high school and Hueningkai finds himself missing those little camp outs they did where they just laugh and be kids playing with sticks and flowers and held as hands as they drift to sleep. 

When it was time for high school, it’s whenever they have time to spare for it, which sometimes is almost never. 

But finals are over, their graduation is near, so when Taehyun walks up to him asking if he wants to camp out again, just once more before they part ways to their respective chosen universities. Who was Hueningkai to deny?

And like back in all those years, they pitched the same blue tent together, Taehyun is good at keeping things in good condition for a long time so they never had to replace it. When Taehyun’s eyes crinkle whenever Kai screeches at a wrong move, the way he squeaks out tiny cute sounds when he pulls the wrong part or the way his face brightens up when they finally get the tent up, Hueningkai can feel his heart beating quicker.

Its racing with each brush of their hands, shaking when Taehyun huddles close to him out of habit when they make silly little stick dolls out of twigs, trembling when Taehyun stood on his knees to reach his head in order to place a daisy flower crown on his head. 

Sometimes Hueningkai wonders if Taehyun has ever caught him staring, he wonders if the boy could have ever known about his true feelings.

That night was a little lot different than their usual camp nights, while they may have shared funny stories before or some of their burdened worries, that night they sat in silence. 

“I’ll miss you” came a small voice, “I’ll miss you too” he replied.

It’s oddly comforting and heavy at the same time, both not knowing what to say after drifting apart from each other for so long. Both were busy during high school, with Taehyun being a part of the student council and Hueningkai with his band practices and president of the book club. In fact, they barely have time to hangout.

But one holds the fault and guilt for it than the other.

“I missed you” Hueningkai managed to mutter, he can feel Taehyun shifting his position next to him, “I miss just….spending time with you” _ I wish we had more time together _ . Taehyun hums, “I do too, but you know…..it didn’t work out that way” he wished there was, he wished he made more time for Hueningkai. 

He knew the reason Hueningkai took up those activities and position was so he had something to fill his time with, the time he used to be with Taehyun, who then was too busy for him. Taehyun knows it’s him who drifted away first, it was him who left Hyuka behind. But instead of sinking Hueningkai chose to stay afloat, meeting new people, trying new things, without Taehyun.

He’s glad but there’s the inkling fear that resides deep within him, it's the way long texts turn into none, the way Hueningkai stopped asking if he had time to go and grab tteokbokki together, they way they could walk past each other in the hallways and not exchange a hello. The dark voice of his mind telling him he’s lost his best friend.

Hueningkai let out a bated breath, “I miss this, this us…...I wish we could keep doing this” Kai’s voice wavers with sadness, “I miss my best friend, it felt like he disappeared” and it broke Taehyun’s heart to hear those words. The boy with his sorrow filled eyes staring up at the roof of the tent, “You know, I waited but it was too long so I stopped, you never called or texted. I thought you….you didn’t need me anymore-”

“No! Never, I….I’m sorry……I’m s-sorry I wasn't a good friend-I was a bad friend. I’m sorry for that. But Hyuka...I….I’ll always need you, always” it did make him wonder, why would Hueningkai let him in, why would Kai agree to this camping trip after all Taehyun has done to him. He abandoned his best friend, but Kai still let him back into his arms after whatever pain he’s caused him.

“It’s fine”  _ It’s not _

They fell into silence after that, and sleep slowly came right after taking Taehyun first and leaving Hueningkai drowsy but awake. 

“Friends…..we could’ve been more”

They could’ve been more, but Taehyun chose to stray away. 

They could’ve been so much more but Hueningkai knows it's no longer possible.

He knew they could never be more when Taehyun’s eyes sparkled a little bit brighter around a certain tall male. How they can be seen together at the library trying to study but ending up only distracted by the other’s presence. He knew when occasional glimpse turns into loving stares, the way hand holding slowly turns into arms linking and of course, Hueningkai accidentally saw them one particular time in the hallway after school.

Bigger hands on Taehyun’s slim waist holding him close while the boy with blonde hair then had his arms around the taller male, their lips on each other's thinking that they're alone but Hueningkai had seen it all. 

_ “S-Soobin hyung…” _

_ “You’re so cute Taehyunnie~” _

Hueningkai should’ve known, he should’ve known better than to keep these unrequited feelings for Taehyun. He is a friend and nothing more, which is why he is savoring the moment. Right now with Taehyun asleep in his arms in their too old tent, Taehyun is his. In that very moment of time, he can pretend the sleeping boy’s heart belongs to him.

“Nghh...Hyuka?” He sleepily calls out, now awake from his slumber. “You’re up ...early” the boy remarks with a yawn. “Want breakfast? We should get going soon….your flight for California leaves tonight right? I bet you want to spend a little more time with Soobin hyung before going” Hueningkai tells him as he crawls out of the tent, shortly followed by the other. 

“Oh uh no, we’re going together cause he transferred there as well” Taehyun informs him with a smile, “I think, I wanna make up for our lost time together with whatever time we have now…...I’ve wronged you enough…..I want to make it up to you” he adds with a promise in his voice.

So Soobin is going with him, how lucky of him. The two of them will be attending California Institute of Technology together, Taehyun in Chemical Engineering and Soobin most probably continuing his studies in Neuroscience, while there’s Hueningkai taking Music in Hanyang University in Seoul. 

He knows the moment he starts putting himself down for the course he took, Taehyun is going to start lecturing about how ridiculous of him to even think of that. But to know that the boy is willing to use his final hours in Seoul to be with him warms his heart.

“I want to be a better friend, I do value our friendship Hyuka, I want it to last forever” 

Ah, right, he almost forgot that, a friend. He’s nothing but a friend.

“You’ll always be my friend Taehyunnie, don’t sweat it” 

The two boys made another bonfire since their last one was soaked wet by the rain, their laughter and giggles filled the air along with wet muddy splashes of sneakers and cracks of bonfire. “You’re going to burn it you idiot!” Taehyun screams but Hueningkai stuck his tongue out, “As if! You’re the one who always burns the marshmallows Tyun!” Taehyun pouts at him “Was! I’m better now”

They banter while chewing on semi-burnt sausages and slurping instant ramen cups, “Ew you brought apples but not grapes? I thought you knew me better than this Tyun!” Taehyun rolls his eyes and playfully kicks mud onto Kai’s sneakers. “HEY?!” Taehyun snickers and the disbelief looks and shoves an apple at the boy. “Eat up bean pole”

“So you admit you’re short”

“I will punch you Kai Kamal Huening”

After eating, the boys clean up their mini campsite, Hueningkai suggested they go for a swim first in the nearby river but Taehyun objects saying he didn’t want to risk a cold. “You’re talking like you didn’t ace AP chemistry and AP physics when you had fever” the taller boy comments while packing up their cutlery into the cooler. “That Hyuka, is called a miracle born out of fear of failure” 

Hueningkai laughs at that, “Hmmm, the Kang Taehyun I know is incapable of failure, I wouldn’t worry” at the statement Taehyun freezes in footsteps, almost dropping the tent bag in his hands. “I did fail though….I failed you” he mumbles with a frown, the guilt still clouding his head. Kai sighs, he walks over to the boy and pulls him into a hug, “Stop worrying about that, I forgive you, it's fine Taehyun”

“Thanks Hueningkai, you’re the bestest friend I could ever have”

Soobin, Beomgyu and Yeonjun arrive shortly after to pick them up from the campsite, Hueningkai tries not to let his face scrunch when he sees Taehyun greeting Soobin by tackling the elder into a kiss. Beomgyu sees the boy going awkward at the PDA immediately recognizes what’s bothering Kai.

“Hey, you alright?” Of course he’s not but just to be sure, Beomgyu asked him anyway. “I’m fine hyung” he assures the youngest Choi. The Choi brothers help them load their things into Yeonjun’s car and drive off, they stop to drop Kai and Taehyun off first at the apartment Kai and Taehyun lived at.

“I’ll pick you up later okay?” Soobin reminds Taehyun which Taehyun answers with a ‘I know hyungie!’

Hueningkai wishes they hadn’t gone back, he wished time could’ve frozen up and they stayed at the campsite. Because then he can forget reality exists, and only Taehyun and Hueningkai existed in their little camping world just as they were kids. Because it's easier to ignore the jab in his heart.

They spend the few remaining hours in Taehyun’s room, Kai helping him sort out the last of his luggage and things he needed to bring. Unlike at the campsite, he didn’t like it here, it reminds him more and more how far away Taehyun will be from him, how he’s leaving.

“Hyuka? Hyuka what’s wrong?! Hey….hey why the tears?” It was when Taehyun’s warm hands cup his cheeks did he realize he is crying. The droplets of cold liquid pouring out of fear, longing and most of all yearning for Taehyun to not go, to not leave him.

“I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay with me, I don't want you to leave!” he bites out his words, his voice cracking with sobs in between each breath. Taehyun bewilderedly hugs his best friend, trying to calm him down. “Please don’t go….don’t leave me” Taehyun shakily holds in his breath in stunned silence. This was unexpected, he didn't think Hueningkai would break down like this.

“I’m sorry Hueningkai..but y-you...you know I….I have to go….I’m sorry” he apologizes, he truly feels bad now, he didn’t want to leave his best friend but he could not just back out of his scholarship offer. Hueningkai’s hand suddenly grabs him by the shoulders, earning a startle yelp from the pink haired boy. 

“Then…..let be extremely selfish just for once…”

And he leans forward in a flash, catching Taehyun’s lips by surprise. The kiss was brief, quick and swift so it was over before Taehyun’s head could ever process the action after the initial shock of it. The shorter boy jumps backwards to the other side of the bed they’re sitting on, eyes widen almost in horror at what Hueningkai just did.

“Hueningkai what the absolute fuck?!” But Hueningkai inches nearer again, taking his hands which Taehyun now lashes to pull away from. “Please! Just this one time and I swear on my life, I’ll throw away these feelings I’ve had for you since we were in middle school. I’ll even leave your life if you want to just please…..let me be selfish….let me be the bad guy just this one time”

A part of it was a lie, he could never erase these feelings he had for the boy, but Taehyun doesn’t need to know that. “Hueningkai you dumbass, I have a boyfriend!” Taehyun screeches but Kai is looking at him with plead in his eyes. “Please, even if you hate me after this, I’ll live with it...Please….just..this once” oh he would not be able to live with the thought of Taehyun hating him, again things for Kai to know and Taehyun to never find out.

Taehyun tries to back away but is hesitant, he had no idea Heuningkai felt the way he did all this time, he shouldn’t, what would Soobin say if he knew? 

But...if Soobin never finds out….

“Okay”

In seconds, he’s trapped underneath the taller male with his hands pinned down and Kai’s lips on his. The boy is hovering above him, but only busying himself with Taehyun’s lips. With each deep kiss, Taehyun is left breathless with how rough and desperate Hueningkai is. The boy sometimes went to kiss all over his face, peppering him with all the love Taehyun could not and never will reciprocate. His kisses were deep and full of emotion, hands combing through Taehyun’s hair as he kisses the life of the boy beneath him. 

At least focusing on Huningkai helps him bury the immense guilt he’s feeling for pretty much betraying his lover.

After a few rounds of making out with somewhere in between, Kai had switched their position so that Taehyun is sitting on his lap with their lips still locking. The taller boy now sits a good distance away from the younger, who’s fixing his disheveled hair as his boyfriend will arrive in a few. 

Taehyun waits with Kai accompanying him in awkward silence after exchanging goodbyes with his family, somehow Hueningkai is sure their friendship can no longer be saved, he ruined it for good didn’t he? 

“I don’t hate you for it”

_ Oh _

Hueningkai stares at the shorter male, whose eyes are still boring into the empty pickup spot in front of him, “I don’t….I hate what you made me do…..but I don’t hate you Hyuka” he clarifies, at least Kai asked for his consent. “I’m sorry” comes a whisper from the taller male, “Guess it's even steven now” Taehyun simply replies. 

Taehyun has very complicated mixed feelings over their actions, god he basically cheated on Soobin with his own best friend. But Seeing Kai now, less tense and more at ease, maybe…...maybe it was worth the ugly feeling blooming in his chest for what he allowed to happen.

Yeonjun pulls up later and the Chois once again help load Taehyun’s luggage into the car. “Come on? Aren’t you coming? Hop in already, I’ll drop you back later” Yeonjun tells him, and Kai jumps at the invitation.

At the airport, they’re at the gate where they’ll send the two males off in their journey. “Take care of yourself and my brother too while you’re at it okay Taehyun?” Yeonjun teases with a smirk which ears hima whine from Soobin. “Oh I will hyung, don’t worry” Taehyun turns to Kai who is standing at the side with Beomgyu “Hyuka!”

Hueningkai looks up from his daze, he’s trying not to think of it much, he doesn't want to cry in public but as soon as Taehyun meets his sight, his arms are thrown open. He breaks down again, the boy dashes towards Taehyun and envelopes him in a tight hug. The Chois watching them fondly, Taehyun hugs him back just as tightly.

“I’ll miss you so much”

“I’ll miss you a lot too, goodbye Hyuka”

When they part, Kai watches as Taehyun links arms with Soobin, both walking towards the international gate while pulling their luggage. His heart was growing heavier but he didn’t dare look away till Taehyun’s fluorescent pink hair was out of sight.

“Okay kids, time to head home!” Yeonjun calls out to Beomgyu and Hueningkai, the boy takes a deep breath and releases it, clearing away the emotions in his head, letting go of the feelings he refused to before. Now turning away from the gates, he strains a small smile.

_ “Goodbye Taehyun” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for TXTober2020 which is hurt/comfort!!
> 
> My twt - @TyunnieBFF


End file.
